Talk:Adrenaline Rush
Can we get some sources for this article, please? --Tullis 16:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I believe it is from this http://uk.gamespot.com/shows/today-on-the-spot/#upcoming 19:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Damage Bonus The damage bonus was hypothesized, tested, and ultimately confirmed by Bioware here. -DarkJeff 15:19, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Recharge Time? Is that recharge time correct? Because if it's shorter than the power duration (on ranks 2 and above) then that means it would be possible to keep initiating Adrenaline Rush without coming out of it and effectively fight a whole battle in slow motion. 20:13, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it's correct. The cooldown period for Adrenaline Rush doesn't begin until after it has ended. -- Dammej (talk) 21:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Granted, it's still a lot shorter than the cooldowns for some of the other class powers (Tech Armor, I'm looking at you), so in a way you may as well fight the whole battle in slow motion, with only the tiniest of waiting periods between uses. Dracosummoner 22:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, but the timer not starting until the power end seems to well offset the short cooldown period. It seems longer than it is because with most powers the cooldown starts instantly. :You can basically fight the entire fight in 'bullet time' fairly easily though as you can spend the cooldown behind cover letting your shields recharge and reloading your weapon. :The hardest thing for me is to choose which rank 4 power to evolve to, as they are both pretty awesome. Increased slow down and damage are obviously good on the heightened to make you a better killer, but the damage reduction on the hardened evolve would let the ability work as a life saver allowing you the time to get in cover. Tough choice. Heavy Weapons I don't think Adrenaline Rush's damage bonus affects heavy weapons, since I'm quite sure I've successfully fired the Cain during Adrenaline Rush on more than one occaision and still had it do the same damage. Should a note be added to the article? Tali's no.1 fan 20:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Adding Mass Effect 3 Info Hey guys, I managed to get a hold of the demo early, and I'm trying to get all this information up so people can start planning their characters and stuff! I'm not sure where or how I should submit the references, they're just videos I've taken with my iPhone at this point. :P Also, it looks pretty ugly now, any suggestions or help on how to make it look better would be great! Thanks!! Tomcove6888 21:08, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Um no because that is leaked information and we don't accept leaked information under any circumstances. If you post anything, it will have to be taken down. I should also note that we don't allow people to upload videos to the site. Lancer1289 21:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) It's not really leaked, just early access from Microsoft. But I suppose I understand, and since I'm the new guy I won't push it! Tomcove6888 21:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Less damage? The article states that because the weapons don't speed up (which they wouldn't, seeing now it's Shepard's perception rushing, not time slowing) you might actually do less damage. I can understand doing no more damage, if, for example, one uses a very slow reload weapon, but less? How can this give you less damage than if not activated at all? -It's less dps in realtime. Doesn't really change anything, but this is basically why it gives a damage bonus. 02:47, March 10, 2012 (UTC)